In nessun luogo da qualche parte
by AwkwardArtist
Summary: "Dove siamo?" chiedesti all'improvviso. Come se lo avessi intuito. Come se l'avessi tradotto in qualche modo dal garbuglio dei miei pensieri. "Mi verrebbe da risponderti 'ai confini del Mondo' ma forse sto immedesimandomi troppo nel mito della Medusa. Forse dovrei dire che siamo in nessun luogo, da qualche parte."


Una storia che ho scritto tempo fa ma rileggendola le protagoniste sono diventate Cosima e Delphine, così eccola qua.

Faceva freddo.

C'era una luce strana. Come quella che chiude il cielo prima di un temporale. O forse era solamente un grigio-azzurro che precedeva la neve.  
Eri in piedi davanti a me, mi guardavi con un'aria di paziente attesa.  
Io ti guardavo dalla mia posizione in basso, in equilibrio su quelle delimitazioni in ferro dipinte di verde per non sfigurare troppo con le aiuole.  
Ti osservavo come per decidere cosa dirti o forse solo come una persona che cerca risposte.

La parte eccessivamente moderna dello stabile era nascosta dai muri spessi e solenni dell'ala dove entrambe avevamo lavorato.  
Il pesante portone di legno scuro di fianco a noi era chiuso.  
Non era più tempo per rifugiarsi dentro e fuori i locali rassicuranti del vecchio edificio come intruse legittimate.  
Per te, quel capitolo stava per chiudersi. Per me, paradossalmente si era appena aperto e mi aspettavano comunque lunghi mesi di assenza da quei luoghi.  
Chissà dove mi sarei fermata questa volta. Tra qui e la. Tra questo e quello. Probabilmente da nessuna parte.

"Qui si gela" dicesti alla fine. In modo naturale come se fosse ovvio ma anche in qualche modo piacevole. Non potevo darti torto. In fondo, ho sempre odiato il caldo.

"Tieni" dissi, tirando fuori dalle tasche del cappotto un paio di guanti "ti andranno bene di certo"

Li prendesti e infilasti prima la mano sinistra. La mano del cuore. Lo sai vero che chi legge la mano in genere legge quella sinistra? Cosa potranno mai dire le righe di un palmo sinistro in maniera diversa da quelle di un palmo destro…oh beh, a parte le più scontate interpretazioni idealistiche.

"Porti sempre guanti di questa misura?" la tua mano aperta stava di fronte ai miei occhi e nella tua voce c'era una curiosità divertita.

"Meglio andare sul sicuro quando si tratta di guanti" replicai gettando un'occhiata alle finestre chiuse sopra di noi.

Ti sentii ridere, sorpresa.

"Non mi dire…era un tentativo di battuta a doppio senso o cosa?"

Alzai le spalle in un gesto di noncuranza "Non che nel mio caso abbia una qualche sottintesa utilità, non credi?"

Preferisti non rispondere ma il tuo sguardo indugiò un attimo nel mio.  
Che sguardi erano i tuoi? Ti nascondevi dietro i tuoi occhi tanto che anche di essi non riesco mai a ricordare la forma esatta. Magari perché non ne avevano una solamente.  
Non c'era nessuno in giro. L'atmosfera era sospesa come deve essere nei giorni di grandi rivelazioni.  
Ce ne sarebbero state alla fine? Di Grandi Rivelazioni?

Soffiasti fuori un po' d'aria per vederla condensarsi in vapore…andare in fumo.  
Lo facevo anche io, quando avevo un'età che rientrava nella categoria 'bambina'.  
Lo faccio anche ora quando riesco a ritrovarmi tale.

Guardavo il tuo respiro. Se potevo vederlo significava forse che eri viva? Che eri reale?  
Ma qui in quel luogo c'era davvero qualcosa di reale?

"Dove siamo?" chiedesti all'improvviso. Come se lo avessi intuito. Come se l'avessi tradotto in qualche modo dal garbuglio dei miei pensieri.

"Mi verrebbe da risponderti 'ai confini del Mondo' ma forse sto immedesimandomi troppo nel mito della Medusa. Forse dovrei dire che siamo in nessun luogo, da qualche parte."

"Da nessuna parte, in qualche luogo."

Di nuovo quel sorriso, timido e sfuggente che aveva però la capacità di farmi aumentare i battiti del cuore.

"Lo sai, vero?" ti domandai e il tuo sguardo si fermò su di me.

"Lo so." dicesti e questa volta fui io a sfuggire i tuoi occhi.

"Se potessi rimarrei qui con te." Dissi anche se non ce n'era bisogno.

Ti avvicinasti e le tue mani si poggiarono sulle mie spalle. In piedi, su quelle strisce di ferro ero alla tua altezza.

"Non importa se non possiamo adesso perchè..." Le tue labbra vicine al mio orecchio, il tuo profumo così indissolubilmente parte di te "da qualche parte, in qualche luogo... sarò io a tornare da te."

* * *

Mi sfregai in automatico gli occhi. Come sospettavo li trovai bagnati. Era così ogni volta che facevo quel sogno o altri molto simili. Tutti avevano come denominatore comune la tua presenza, la tua voce, le tue labbra e la struggente malinconia del risveglio.

Mi alzai dal letto consapevole che anche per quella notte non avrei più dormito. Sollevai la tapparella per osservare la città ancora avvolta dal buio notturno e dalle luci fredde dei lampioni. Faceva freddo ma non della qualità piacevole che è quasi un'aspettativa di calore.

Sfilai quella tua assurda maglia pelosa dallo schienale della sedia e la indossai. Il tuo profumo si sentiva ancora, un po' più vago dell'ultima volta ma comunque presente.

Inspirando l'aria a pieni polmoni, consapevole di poterlo fare anche grazie a te, promisi a me stessa e a te che non sarebbe finita così. Senza risposte, lasciando che gli anni si posassero sopra il tuo ricordo per sbiadirlo e confonderlo con mille altri.

Da qualche parte e in qualche luogo io sarei venuta a prenderti per riportarti a casa.


End file.
